


Another Paradise

by kiwiking



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiking/pseuds/kiwiking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus seemed to come to the paradise after a serious crucio by Lord Voldemort，but soon he came to realize that it was not the paradise he wanted and belonged to.<br/>西弗勒斯在被黑魔王狠狠用钻心咒折磨一番后彷佛来到了天堂，但很快他发现这里不是他想要的，他也不属于这里。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> it's written in Chinese becouse i am a Chinese ……

“嘿，你怎么了？”一个声音在耳边响起，既熟悉，又陌生。

西弗勒斯试着张开眼睛，奇怪的是，他并没感到熟悉的疼痛和痉挛——钻心咒的典型后遗症——而是渐渐感到一阵轻松，事实上他好几年没有感到这么轻松了，那心头的沉重好像正在随着每分每秒而流逝，疲惫而酸痛的肌肉在一点点放松。这到底……

“嘿！你怎么啦？”那声音是个女孩子，轻轻软软地，带着关心和困惑。

他终于完全睁开了眼睛，映入眼前的是一双熟悉得不可思议的绿色眼眸。

“莉莉？”他不敢相信地呢喃，一下子既惊恐又喜悦。他死了，是的，除非他来到天堂，否则他这辈子是不会再见到她的，他清楚这一点。他呆呆地看着这女孩，她依然是二十出头的样子，正跪在他身侧，一只手放在他的左侧肩膀上。他这才发现自己还躺在地上，赶忙站起来。

“我……我死了么？”他问道，觉得这问题有点傻。他记得自己三十七岁了，可是在她面前，他一下子又回到了十几岁，自卑而胆怯，还有点傻里傻气的。

这女孩笑了，火红的头发晃动起来，搅碎了金色的阳光。“你幸存下来啦，傻瓜。”她拉住他的手，带着他向前走去。

西弗勒斯木木地任凭她拉着自己，他怎么能拒绝？那只手温暖而柔软，那么小的一只手，只勉强握得住他的半个手掌。他把目光从这女孩身上移开，开始打量周围。

他似乎来到了一个麻瓜街区。这个念头一出来，四周的景象便愈发清晰起来，拎着菜篮子的主妇，街头表演的艺人，沿路叫卖的小贩……

“我们到啦。”女孩欢快地回头冲他一笑，西弗勒斯发现他被领进了一家卖奶酪的小店。“我就住这里，你呢？”

“什么？我……你住……这到底是哪里？”他费力地思考着，可那些记忆似乎在离他而去。

女孩的表情顿悟：“天，你是新来的！难怪！”她又亲切地冲他笑笑，回身拿了一块奶酪面包塞到他手里，自己也拿了一块，咬了一口，“这里是幸存的街，我们都要好好地活下去，不管之前发生过什么，那很快就会过去的。”

西弗勒斯感到如同被施了夺魂咒一般，随着女孩的话，他真的感到那些往事都像沙子一样从心间流走，他越来越轻松，越来越模糊……

不。他听到心底有个声音在反抗，不，他刚刚被黑魔王的钻心咒惩罚过，邓布利多还等着他回去，还有必须封锁霍格沃茨的各处入口，尤其是拉文克劳，虽然他不明白为什么……他问了黑魔王，结果招致了他最严厉的惩罚……他倒在城堡入口的草地上……

“你有没有听我说呀？”女孩略带娇嗔的话又在耳边响起，他回过神来，生怕惹她生气，连忙点点头。

“那，我带你去找汤姆吧，他说他隔壁没人住怪寂寞的。”不由分说地，他被拉出了店面，又往街道深处走了一会。

“莉莉？”一个中年男人打开了门，冲女孩打招呼，看到西弗勒斯，也点了点头。西弗勒斯往门里看了看，这似乎是一间木匠作坊。

“我给你找来邻居啦。”莉莉欢快地摇了摇他的手，拽着西弗勒斯上前两步。“这是汤姆，汤姆•里德尔。汤姆，这是新来的，我在咱们街的入口发现他的，你叫什么？”

西弗勒斯震惊地退后两步，心中重新升起警觉和惊恐。“汤姆……里德尔？”他不敢相信地看着汤姆，又看看莉莉，两人都笑着看他，似乎对他的反应一点儿也不惊奇。

“是啊，你认识我？”汤姆饶有兴趣地问他，英俊的脸上透着熟悉的从容和优雅。

西弗勒斯尽量不动声色地在袍子里摸索着他的魔杖，心里权衡着他有多大把握战胜他的主子。“我想……我认识你，是的。”魔杖不见了。他心底一凉，没了魔杖，他要怎么办？

汤姆“呵呵”地笑起来，“好了，别那么看着我，以后我们可是邻居了。你还是不肯告诉我们你的名字吗？”莉莉在一旁附和着。

他眨眨眼，谨慎地回答道：“西弗勒斯，西弗勒斯•斯内普。”他仔细观察着两人的表情，一丝一毫的变化都别想逃过他的眼睛。

但他什么也没观察到，两人就像从没听过这个名字一样，莉莉念了一遍他的名字，说“真可爱”，汤姆则对他伸出了手要和他握手。

他迟疑地伸出手去和这男人相握，发现这只手跟普通的男人的手没有两样，力道适中，温暖干燥，一点都不冰冷。可他还有一肚子的疑问。

“你们……你们到底是谁？这里到底是什么地方？”忽然一个最近的认知击中他：难道——“你们是魂器？”他不可置信地看着莉莉。

莉莉困惑地重复了一遍，“魂器？那是什么？”汤姆的脸上掠过一丝古怪的神情，西弗勒斯一瞬间以为他要抽出魔杖了，可是他开口反问道：“你来这里以前，是个巫师之类的，对吗？”

西弗勒斯彻底震惊了，“你们是麻瓜？”他不敢相信地看着麻瓜黑魔王，又看看年轻的莉莉。这太不可思议了！

“那……那你认识詹姆斯吗？詹姆斯•波特？”他问道，想验证自己的猜想。

“认识呀！当然了！”莉莉笑起来，“他就住前面啦！我特别喜欢他卖的果汁！虽然有时候他会故意在我的杯子里放胡椒粉……”莉莉好看的鼻子皱了皱，“小天狼星特别喜欢这个恶作剧，每次都哈哈大笑，不过他再让我抓到敢笑我，我就把给他做的奶酪里加三勺盐！”

汤姆哈哈大笑，“好了，莉莉，你瞧，我们的西弗勒斯可是被你吓住啦。”他走上前，拍了拍西弗勒斯的肩膀，认真地、真诚地对他说道：“西弗勒斯，这里是幸存的街，我们都要好好生活。你只需要记住这点，很快你就会适应的。”

西弗勒斯仔细思考了这些话一会，“那……我们都是朋友？”

“当然了！”莉莉和汤姆异口同声。“你开始跟上思路了，伙计。”汤姆爽朗地打趣他。

西弗勒斯开始欣喜了，这是他见过最轻松最幸福的生活，不管他们经历过什么，不管他们以什么形式存在，他们可以在这里过一种无忧无虑的生活，作为幸存者，干干净净如同婴孩般友好而无害。可是他还有最后一个疑问……

“我怎么能回去呢？”

听到这话，莉莉和汤姆都愣了一下。“回去？”莉莉不解地看着他，“为什么你想回去？你不喜欢这里吗？”

他反问道：“你是怎么来这里的？”

莉莉为这问题而皱了皱眉，彷佛这是个很困难的问题，她一点也不想回忆。“我……我似乎是睡了一觉，醒来就在这里了……我找到一间奶酪店……”她的表情迷茫，语言毫无逻辑。西弗勒斯打断了她。“那你呢，汤姆？”

汤姆露出了跟莉莉相似的表情，“我……我只记得我被一把剑砍伤了。”

格兰芬多之剑。西弗勒斯心道，“那么你是个魂器了。”他无意中说出了声。

这个词激起了汤姆的好奇，他对这个词似乎有特别的反应。“告诉我，西弗勒斯，到底什么是魂器？”

西弗勒斯斟酌着回答：“是……是一种存活方式，一条永生之路。”

汤姆沉思着没开口，莉莉反而搭了腔。“那我们就都是魂器啦，我们都能永远快乐地生活下去，在这里。”

西弗勒斯大概有了数，反而开始着急，心底的那股担心从强烈到淡忘，再到又变得强烈。“告诉我，到底怎么才能离开这里？”

汤姆严肃地看了他好一会，才开口道，“我们不知道。说实话……来到这里之后我觉得自己思考的东西越来越少，很轻松。所以我从没考虑过离开这里。”他的语气从困惑到释然，又一次笑起来，“干嘛要走呢？你不想存活下来？”

存活下来……他当然想。可是……一定有什么不对。邓布利多……波特……莉莉……

可是莉莉就在眼前呀。

不，这不是莉莉……眼前的温暖街道模糊起来，他又闻到了霍格沃茨草地上湿冷的泥土味儿，身上的锥心般的疼痛又一次剧烈地发作起来……

“西弗勒斯，只有这里我们能好好生活下去……”多好，他可以把一切都抛在风里，如孩童一般无忧无虑……

“西弗勒斯，我要你起誓你会尽全部的力量保护霍格沃茨的学生，行吗？”他不能留下……他还有未尽的责任……

责任。他一下子清醒过来。

他深吸口气，彷佛知道该怎么做了一般闭上眼睛。他知道他做对了，黑暗重新笼罩了他，再睁开眼他正趴在城堡入口的草地上，魔杖在手边。天色已经完全暗了下来。

身上的每一块肌肉都尖叫着抗议他的动作，他还是爬了起来，向城堡里走去。  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“西弗勒斯！梅林在上，你去哪里了？“邓布利多的画像看到他饱受折磨的样子，震惊地问。

他勉强倚靠在校长室的门上，虚弱地答道，“我差点走错了路。”


End file.
